You Found Me
by belovednephilim
Summary: : O que acontecia entre Helen e Aline era algo mágico: Não havia ninguém no mundo que as compreendesse melhor do que uma à outra, como se o destino as houvesse unido - ou elas houvessem se achado. ... E, ao achar uma a outra, acharam a si próprias. Girl x Girl, spoilers de COLS


IMAGINEM A MINHA DECEPÇÃO ao entrar aqui no ff e não achar uma. única. fic. aline x helen - sendo que elas são as coisinhas mais fofinhas dessa terra depois de sizzy e maglec. Chatiadíssima. Então eu escrevi a minha própria - não sei realmente se está digna de glória, mas me esforcei pra que estivesse  
Essa fic conta mais ou menos minha visão da história baseada no que acontece com elas no capítulo 20/21 de cols ;) nada muito terrível ou spoiler-ish, só o básico, lol.  
Espero que gostem

TMI, Helen Blackthorn (por quem eu desenvolvi uma estranha paixão lésbica sem controle), Aline Penhallow e sua fofura extrema que não foi explorada o suficiente em cols, mas eu esperarei por elas pacientemente em cohf pertencem somente à titia Cassandra Clare. Ela de novo. -n

* * *

_I guess that you saw what nobody could see_

_You found me..._

—

Aquele era o momento da sua vida.

Lembra-se de esperar o pai gritar com ela, ignorá-la para sempre, mandarem remover suas marcas — porque aquilo não seria "certo", não seria _"natural"_...

Lembra-se de esperar a mãe chorar copiosamente, os pais brigarem entre si, dedos apontados um ao outro, acusatórios, por não terem criado a filha da maneira correta.

Mas essa era a grande vantagem sobre os _shadowhunters:_ Eles não falavam, eles não se importavam.

Não que eles achassem natural — como de fato, Aline sabia ser, desde o princípio — _eles simplesmente não falavam sobre isso._

O estilo de vida dos caçadores de sombras não se permitia preocupações excessivas com certas "fases" adolescentes.

_Mas aquilo não era uma fase._

E decerto percebera o choque no olhar de seus pais quando finalmente dissera; quando teve coragem de admitir aquilo que, no fundo, soubera desde o início.

Mas eles nada mais responderam. Eles não se acusaram. Eles não _a_ acusaram. Apenas o encarar fora suficiente.

Lembra-se de ter ouvido — ou teria imaginado? — um suspiro. E então a conversa se dera por encerrada.

A jovem se punha a pensar: _Será que com Alec havia sido diferente?_

Sim, Alec — o principal responsável por sua atitude naquele dia. O principal responsável por lhe trazer felicidade, alívio e autoaceitação — embora nem ele houvesse sabido.

_Mas ela se lembraria de agradecê-lo, assim que tivesse a chance._

— Helen! — A outra jovem se virou ao ouvir seu nome sendo chamado pela voz mais doce do universo. A voz que fazia seu coração bater mais rápido apenas com um chamar.

Quando Aline sorria daquele jeito — um jeito que só havia mostrado para a loira — os olhinhos fechavam-se quase imperceptivelmente e ela parecia irremediavelmente mais jovem e ingênua. Helen suprimiu o súbito impulso de agarrá-la ali mesmo.

A brisa corria suave, e a caçadora de sombras colocou uma mecha dos longos cabelos loiros e ondulados para trás da orelha novamente enquanto a namorada se aproximava.

— Ei! — Helen sorrira; tudo era sorrisos quando estava com Aline — Por que toda essa pressa?

— Porque cada minuto que eu passo longe de você parece uma eternidade — A outra respondeu, não sem corar enquanto finalizava a afirmação com um selinho na garota que amava.

Helen uniu suas mãos com as de Aline:

— Eu posso perceber isso — disse, ainda sorrindo — Mas temos a eternidade juntas, não precisa correr como uma louca.

As duas gargalharam.

Helen a arrastou para seu lugar preferido, próximo a uma árvore frondosa onde podia se ver praticamente toda Alicante.

As meninas sentaram-se uma do lado da outra, ainda de mãos dadas. Helen pousou a cabeça no ombro de Aline enquanto a morena brincava com seu cabelo:

— No que você está pensando? — Aline perguntou de repente.

— Em como nos conhecemos... Em como... Em como você se 'declarou' pra mim — Helen deu uma risadinha.

Aline a encarou

— Oh, não. Não isso de novo. — Aline riu, apesar de parecer extremamente envergonhada — Eu já te pedi pra esquecer metade das coisas que te disse naquele dia...

— Como eu poderia esquecer as palavras mais doces que a garota mais doce do universo me disse um dia? — a loira apertou um pouco a mão da outra quando disse — Você mudou meu mundo, Aline. Você o mudou para melhor.

A morena encostou sua testa com a da namorada:

— Você também mudou meu mundo, Helen.

Sorriram.

— O que me lembra... — Helen a soltou por um instante, remexendo nos bolsos, ansiosa — Eu tenho algo pra te dar...

— Ah, certo — Aline parecia ter tido a mesma ideia — Eu também tenho algo pra te dar.

— Sério?

— Sim. Que tal se mostrássemos uma à outra ao mesmo tempo?

— Ótima ideia.

— Certo? 3...

— ... 2...

— _...1!_ — Gritaram em uníssono quando as pequeninas e muito brancas mãos de Helen pareciam trazer, de fato, o mesmo que as mãos esguias de Aline continham.

Ambas soltaram um gritinho de excitação ao perceber que tiveram a mesma ideia — uma ideia maravilhosa, de fato.

— Você... Você trouxe o anel de sua família, Aline...

— ... E você da sua.

Mais risinhos. Ambas estavam coradas.

— Ma-mas... Eu só ia... Bom, certo eu _ia_ propor, mas eu esperava que você pensasse nisso antes de... — Helen mordeu o lábio e colocou uma mecha do cabelo dourado para trás - coisa que, Aline percebera, ela sempre fazia quando parecia nervosa.

— Não há nada que se pensar — uma das mãos de Aline acariciava a bochecha da namorada com ternura enquanto a outra permanecia com o anel da família Penhallow em mãos. — _Eu te quero comigo e te quero pra sempre._ Não há mais nada a decidir sobre isso.

Ainda com os respectivos anéis em mãos elas se beijaram. O contato da brisa e os lábios quentes um no outro fizeram os corpos se arrepiarem. Helen segurou na manga de Aline enquanto a morena continuava a acariciar seu rosto conforme contato tornava-se mais íntimo. Passaram o que parecera horas naquela dança de lábios e línguas que só os que se queriam demais sabiam dançar até precisarem de um pouco de oxigênio.

Relutantemente, se separaram.

Apesar de ambas estarem muito vermelhas e acaloradas pelo beijo, Helen sempre parecera mais envergonhada pela pele mais clara. Aline gargalhara beliscando de leve a bochecha da outra.

— Ai! — Ela sorrira de volta — Se puder me conceder esta honra, senhorita...

Aline estendeu a mão à namorada enquanto esta colocava o anel da família Blackthorn em seu dedo, inúmeras promessas contidas no simples gesto.

Ao terminar, estendera a própria mão e esperou Aline colocar-lhe o anel da família Penhallow porque agora lhe pertencia por direito — não só o anel, como sua antiga dona.

Selaram o compromisso com outro beijo, antes de recostarem uma na outra, costas para a árvore outra vez.

— Helen?

— Hm?

— Quando nos casarmos... Quem ficará com o sobrenome de quem?

— _Isso realmente importa?_ — Helen a encarou, curiosa.

— Não — Aline respondeu, quase que de imediato — Na verdade,_ não importa nem um pouco._


End file.
